Bubbles (1998 TV series)
Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong in the series, and Kath Soucie in the What a Cartoon!) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Bubbles is characterized by her blonde pigtails, blue eyes, a matching blue dress with white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Bubbles is the second one. Her epitome is "sugar," her signature color is blue, and she has short blonde hair worn in pigtails. She was named for her sour personality. She is defined as the meanest but naive Powerpuff Girl. Bubbles is close to her father figure Professor Utonium and she loves being far from her sisters. This was proved in "Mr. Mojo's Rising " when she goes overboard over Professor Utonium's absence and in "Mime for a Change "but she goes to find Blossom and Buttercup when they disappear. Her special power is turning into a twister. In the episode "Oops, I Did It Again", the Professor dreamed he created The Powerpuff Girls and they had no powers; that version of Bubbles was named Beatrice in that episode. In "Super Zeroes", Bubbles' alter-ego superheroine was '''Harmony Bunny. She is dressed in a rabbit costume, carrying a small lunchbox with a roll of stickers, a bunny doll, pogo stick and the storm of items and her attack is "Happy Stickers". She chooses this persona after reading a manga of Chiisai Baani-Baani no Kawaii Bouken Monogatari (In the episode, Bubbles translates the title as "The Great Funtime Adventures of Bunny-Bunny and Friend", when it actually means something more like "Little Bunny-Bunny's Cute Adventure Story." The comic is NOT inspired by Hello Kitty and Pals even though the main character is not a superheroine. Her mode of transportation is via Pogo stick. Bubbles shares many traits with her sisters such as their strengths and powers. A perfect example for this is "Bubblevicious ". She also plays the drums,although she does not have drum lessons. Bubbles can fairly go leader when she has to be as well, seen in the performance of "Love Makes the World Go Round", where she is the lead singer. Likes: *Her stuffed octopus doll, Octi *Coloring *Crayons *Blue *Explosions *Tanks *Fighting *Airboxing *Playing the drums *Rock music *Buttercup Dislikes: *Her sisters arguing *Blossom's Bossiness *Blossom *Bugs *Crime *Blossom's ice breath *Blossom's plans Powers and Abilities Sonic Scream -''' She also has the Sonic Scream. '''Languages - '''She has the ability to speak many different languages. '''Translation-She can translate animal speech. Fire Breath-She can breathe fire. Tornado-She spins around at top speed to form a huge blue tornado. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Bubbles' name is Rolling Bubbles and is voiced by Maryke Hedrikse and is voiced by Kath Soucie in both versions in Japan. Rolling Bubbles is the second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She uses a huge bubble staff with strong powers as a weapon . She seems to understand her powers completely, along with a few other things. She is the only Powerpuff Girl Z who, like each villain, ends each sentence with a phrase; hers is "desu wa". Bubbles is even more ditzy in PPGZ. She is, however, the only mature Powerpuff Girl Z on the team and will try to calm any situation, although she too can be angered when provoked. She is also a little polite and always uses honorifics at the end of names. She is more concerned with shopping, her appearance and her outfits, and perhaps because of this, she seems to be very popular among her male classmates. While she seems oblivious to the many boys that are in love with her, she's already in love with Cody/Takaaki (or Cody-chan/Taka-chan as she calls him), a boy whom she'd fallen in love with ever since she laid eyes on him, which was when she was six years old. She retains her hairstyle during the reimagining, but her pigtails are slightly longer, and curled into ringlets. She also uses curlers (3 balls on each pigtail) when going to bed. Rolling Bubbles remains typified, as well as her romance for animals and her favorite stuffed octopus, Octi. In episode 34, it is revealed she lives with her grandmother. Her parents live in Milano. The reason for this is yet left unexplained. She wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up. Originally, Rolling Bubbles thought her super-powered huge staff as a throwing weapon until Hyper Blossom later admonishes her as it is an incorrect way of using it (though it worked equally well that way). Instead, the staff is used to send huge, super-powered bubbles that can either defeat the target or protect her friends and civilians, depending on her intent. Usually, Rolling Bubbles sends the bubbles by waving the staff, but she can also blow into it to create normal but still huge turquoise-blue gem-shaped bubbles. Her attacks include Champagne", " Catcher", " Poyon" (Boing), "Balloon Nebaneba" (Stickiness), "Shabon Finish" (similar to Sailor Mercury's "Shabon Spray"), "Energy Ball" ''and "Popper". She also has the ''ability to talk to animals, similar to her ability to talk to squirrels in the original version. Trivia *Before the series, Tara Strong replaced Kath Soucie to do the voice for Bubbles because Kath Soucie's voice wouldn't attract the fans for the whole series. They thought Bubbles sounded too babyish the way she voiced her. *She also appeared in PPGD. *Octi was given to Bubbles when Professor Utonium first made the girls. *In the episode Him Diddle Riddle, Bubbles hates math, but in the episode Divide and Conquer, she is shown to love math. *Bubbles has been used by Him at least twice. (Octi Evil and All Chalked Up) *Like Buttercup, Bubbles' favorite villian to beat up is Mojo Jojo. *Bubbles, along with Blossom and Buttercup has appeared in every episode except Custody Battle. *It was revealed in the Cartoon Network Fusionfall game that Mojo Jojo is afraid of Bubbles because she viciously beat him up in the episode "Bubblevicious". Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Adorable